dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Piccolo The Super Namek
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Piccolo 2-1-.jpeg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SSWerty (Talk) 16:14, July 23, 2010 Hi guys! I joined Fanon. Reply Sure I'll help you. What do you need? [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Stop People From Vandalising My Story Hello Mr.SSWerty. I read DBST and I enjoyed it much. Anyways, could you stop people from vandalising it? I mean no one has yet... But if they do, please stop them. Thanks! Rahul 13:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC)Piccolo The Super Namek' Lol, a easier solution would be to ask Mr. Wety to protect the page. Then new users and anons can't edit it. 13:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Protection Needed Mr.SSWerty, could you please protect my story DBXT? Thanks! Rahul 15:31, August 14, 2010 (UTC)Piccolo The Super Namek'' I edited the gramer in the adult fusion section :Hey, dude, why don't you help us on our Dragon Ball SV movie? Vegetabardockforever 03:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Sig Hey man, I set up a sig for you. Here's how you use it: There should be a box in the top right that says "MORE". Click it. Click "Prefrences". Change the signature box to " . Now, whenever you put 4 of ~, you should put your sig. SUBST:User:Piccolo The Super Namek/sig2 09:24, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Testing out new Signature Hello Sonik, Thanks a LOT!! 09:27, August 15, 2010 (UTC)Piccolo The Super Namek Your welcome. I made "Piccolo" link to your user page, "The Super" link to your Talk Page, and "Namek" link to your contribs. Blue Shenron and Blue Dragon Balls hey dude for dragon ball sv can you please make me images of the blue dragon balls and blue shenron so that i can put that in? i want it if you have gimp do it please SuperSaiyan92 16:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) It is in europe Montenegro is in Europe :) 900. 500. Actually man, it was pretty easy getting rid of the damage. All you do is click the "history" tab at the top, find his edit, and click "undo" next to it. Hey guy's yeah this guy is somthing else you should have saw him yesterday.Goku return's 18:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) fanfic I don't think it's that big a deal. Only a matter of time until he gets banned. Besides, I can always undo his edit Want to Help Hey PTSN im going to make a new fanon soon and I was wondering if you wanted to help. It takes place during the 7 years inbeetween the Cell and Buu sagas http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SuperFusion/Help_With_a_Fanon 10:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Admin I would be honored to accept the job as administraitor. I have to agree with SSWerty on this one, his one makes more sense. Because your idea would overflow us with admins as we keep going. Hmm.... Okay, how about every 2000 articles? We start at 2000, then 4000, then 6000, ect. 13:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Or we could start at 1000 and go 3000, 5000, ect. Remember ZZ I created the first artical of DBZZ 19:40, September 13, 2010 (UTC) XT Hey man, I'm just here to say; if you ever need help with XT again, I'd like to still help you. Oh yeah, do you have any kind of messaging thing? AIM, MSN, ect? Username on Windows Live? Alright, I sent you a contact request. Rollback Piccolo, users Goku return's and HalerN are applying for rollback. What roll backs do? 17:27, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Piccolo can you make me a rollback if not ok , and how do you make those SignatureUNLIMATED 23:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC)UNLIMATED Feature Hi can you feature my fan fic on the main page it is called Dragon Ball:VN 20:21, September 16, 2010 (UTC)